Mad World
by vintagegirl
Summary: This is about the future Chris came to change. Chris thought he was alone. That was until the Elders made him a human confidant that is purally good. However, Wyatt wants her too and if he can make her evil he will have won.
1. The World According To Wyatt

I don't own charmed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, we may have found something interesting." a froglike oily voice croaked out.

Wyatt didn't even open his yes. He was almost in heaven and then he had heard that damned voice. For being his top man, he really hated it whenever Draco had any reports. Hell, he really hated Draco.

"And what would that be?" Wyatt asked completely bored by Draco already, and laying over his bed with his stomach to the mattress and a few skimpily dressed girls feeding him grapes and massaging him.

Draco brushed his green scales nervously over his face and swallowed. Wyatt had come to know his movements easily and know what each meant. He would assume that Draco's whole massaging scales bit was much like a human stroking his beard. However, since Draco was a lot like a walking frog with lizard golden eyes Wyatt doubted Draco like being compared to a human.

"Well, it's umm .. I ,"Draco abbaled out through his silvery split tongue.

"You're interrupting my relax time, Draco. The best you could do now is get rid of that speech impediment and tell me what's so very important." Wyatt replied with a crooked smile at one of the two dark haired girls.

She giggled a little and then brought a crystal wine glass of red wine to his lips. Wyatt had to admit this was the life. Too bad he had everything and everyone right under his finger except for his damned too stubborn to still be alive younger brother. Chris, his favorite relative, the one he had grown up with and had been there for when his mother had died was now against him.

His brother, the rebel leader!

He had to laugh. It was just so wrong. It was twisted. Someone in the fates had to have a serious dark humor problem that needed to be rectified. His younger brother, who he would do anything for, and whom he had pardoned a few thousands times before because of his stupid rebel leader actions against Wyatt.

It was just plain sick how his little brother thought he would win. Especially after how Wyatt had set the world up against him in the first place to make sure it was impossible.

"Speak." Wyatt yelled impatiently as he felt the very memory of Chris get under his skin.

The two servants girls looked at each other and quickly got off the bed instantly. They both stepped to each other in their matching crimson dresses and held to the others arm as they fearfully sensed his anger. They quickly walked backwards out of the room and at the doorway they curtseyed to him before running to some safe place away from his anger.

"Well, an insider...." Draco began.

"Who?" Wyatt interrupted. He hated it when Draco talked some cryptically. He liked knowing who was doing what not what their position against or for him was. He liked knowing the small details just in case the small details came back to bite him in the ass. As if they ever could.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"I like knowing the names of my insiders doing that important spy work for me since I have so many. So, that if they screw up I can vanquish them easily later." Wyatt informed his demonic first man.

"Oh, sorry sir. Almighty twice blessed.." Draco replied as he instantly went into butt kissing mode.

"Stop kissing my ass and get to the point already, Draco! How about I help you to that point. An insider, you need to says name, has found something interesting about the rebels that I might like to know."

"Yes, sir. He did. "

"Name?" Wyatt asked annoyed.

"Uh, it was Brokla."

"Brokla, at least we are getting somewhere now." Wyatt nodded as he got up off the bed and threw a black robe on.

"The rebel, your brother. Has a girl." Draco concluded with a thick smile showing off his pearly yellow sharp teeth.

"Oh god not a girl. Anything but a girl." Wyatt replied as he made fun of his front man by cringing.

Wyatt had had many girls. They were all two faced. They all would turn in the end if they could and they were attracted to evil or to power. Either way, girls were all the same. They could be taken easily. They could be killed just as easily. They weren't that important unless he needed to get off a little or blow off some steam.

"Sir, this girl is completely pure." Draco informed him.

"So?"

"So, Brokla has found a scroll that in every way this girl applies to."

"Is she human?" Wyatt asked instantly.

He had to know if she was really important to him or not. He had heard many humans having big destinies but he had easily been able to rid them of that. He didn't care much for regular humans unless they did something for him. He liked beings with power. He liked using their power or taking their power for his own.

Now, if this scroll was about a being of power then he might care. Then, he might have something to do that night just for the hell of it. If it was for a mortal then it was all for nothing and he would send one of his stupid assassins after her.

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, bored now." Wyatt replied.

"No, sir. Please this is important."

"So you say. But have we forgotten that humans aren't important.."

"The scroll says she is."

"Why? Do I kill her?" Wyatt scoffed.

"No, sir. You marry her."

Wyatt stared at his fellow demonic hit man. He had to be kidding. Him? Twice blessed, ruler of the new world, Charmed Ones firstborn child, and rightful owner of Excalibur marry a human? It was insane. It was completely stupid. What could he possibly do with a human?

They were so easily broken. They had no powers. Hell, they weren't even fun. Why would he go and marry one then?

"Me?" he asked. "Why would I marry a human without powers. How stupid is that? That would be like setting myself up for a fall." he told Draco. "I should kill Brokla for even defiling me in such a way."

"I don't know why. Sir, that's all I know about the scripture." Draco replied raising his weaponless hands.

"Obviously, you got the wrong guy. I don't deal with humans. I don't marry humans and I sure as hell don't like them." Wyatt grumbled as he walked away from his hit man.

"Sir, will you let me finish."

Wyatt gave a look to Draco. He couldn't believe he was still even going on with telling him this. He had already said it wouldn't come true and yet Draco was still telling him more. Wyatt had a feeling that once Draco was finished he would no longer be working for him anymore.

Wyatt waved his hand at Draco for him to continue.

"This human girl. She was made pure. She has no evil in her whatsoever. However, she can be persuaded. If you persuade her then she will turn. This will enable her to receive her true powers."

"How she's mortal?" Wyatt replied.

He knew how the world worked. You got powers if you were related to a witch in some manor. This girl was human. She was human. Humans don't have powers. He couldn't believe Draco was stupid enough to believe that they did.

"The Elders created her. She isn't truly human. She is pure though. She is made to feel like a human. The Elders, specifically your father, gave her to your brother as a confidant per say. What the Elders don't realize is that if persuaded to our side she will change completely."

"Yeah," Wyatt replied still bored but slightly taken with the idea of it all.

If he got her on his side he would be killing two birds with one stone. He would show his brother that he could control anyone he wanted to, and he could show the Elders that nothing could escape him. It was all so very tempting.

"Yes, sir. Almighty twice blessed one, she will receive the power of mind control. A major power that can be used on all whether good or evil. A power that is forbidden to be given out to anyone but the Elders screwed up."

"When don't they?" Wyatt laughed, pleased.

"She will be powerful, sire. She will even be able to change you could say Chris's mind to your way of thinking. Especially, since she is, after all, his confidant."

Wyatt smiled. He patted his servants back. "You, I like you."

"Sire, does that mean you will go after her?" Draco asked with dumb golden eyes looking into his.

"Yeah, it does." Wyatt replied. "Unfortunately for you, it also means I have no more use of you."

Draco looked at him a moment in confusion. Then, as he realized what Wyatt had said he tried to back up a few steps. Before he could even take his third step back though Wyatt's gaze burned through his eyes. Where Draco's golden eyes had once been were two holes that he could see through to the other side of the room. Draco's body instantly fell to the floor as Wyatt turned from him.

Behind him the servant girls slithered in and took Draco's arms and drug him out of the room. Another girl came in and started to clean the puddle of green bloody goo on the floor.

Wyatt went to his table and took his family picture up into his hands. It was of his mother, Chris, and himself. Soon, he would have his brother back on the right side. Soon, it would be like old times. He couldn't wait to get Chris trained in the evil side. He couldn't wait to go out vanquishing helpless mortals and good beings of light together.

Good times.

He set the picture down onto the table and turned to the dark haired girl cleaning the floor. Before she could do anything he had her on her feet and his mouth claiming hers. She didn't resist either. No one ever could.


	2. Answers Rising From The Ashes

All I can say is that I am having so much fun with this!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was midnight.

Wyatt moved off of his large comfortable bed and walked to a silver flickering candle. One of his servant girls had set it ablaze earlier while he had been enjoying their company as well as fine wine. It had been awhile since these candles been used. He touched the flame for moment and felt nothing as he scuffed the flame out.

Then, Wyatt stalked to the giant gothic black gargoyle encrusted window of his room and looked out of it into the dark world. His men were outside surveying the area. He had no one to really be worried about coming after him at a time like this. He had made sure of that by placing everyone under his thumb. He just had his men search the area in case something or some one very stupid rebel decided to show up.

They barely did, but when one would arrive he had shown them his very best array of torture treatment. He liked to think of it as a little of his medieval aged hospitality though. They deserved it seeing that they deserved it in the first place and all since they were the ones against him who had trespassed on his land.

The servant girl he had taken earlier laid in the warm bed he had just left. She slept peacefully as she curled herself up more into the nice silky black covers on the bed. She was pretty but she wasn't good enough. No one was ever good enough to be his companion.

Wyatt didn't like to admit his weaknesses. He hated admitting that he wanted someone for his own since it was such a human urge to have another person's comfort. He did though. He blamed this weakness on his mother. Dammed half human.

When he heard of Brokla's discovery he had thought it was an excellent advantage for him. But now that he was awake still and thinking about it it still made him wonder.

A girl. The Elders, more specifically his loving father, had made Chris a confidant. He had made Chris a girl to claim as his own that held no grudges and was as pure as .. Well Wyatt really didn't know what was really pure in the world anymore.

Just to see her, to get this girl on his side would be something he could relish. He would have what Chris needed. He would have drawn the last straw and his brother could finally reunite with him.

It would be nice to have old times again....

Wyatt couldn't help but feel his mind wander from Chris again. He felt it stroll straight on back to the girl as he sat in a crimson chair. He dangled his arms over the arms rests and laid his head back on the soft black cushion of the chair as he did so. The ceiling above him as well as the walls around him were black. The room held no color. It reminded him of a deep abyss.

The girl. He had never met someone pure. Only children.. Young children specifically babies were still pure. They were untouched by the world and easily corrupted. This girl may provide a challenge.

He wondered what her name may be. He felt that if it were something like Charity, or Faith, or Angel even he would retch.

What a prefect name to give to someone so pure the Elders probably would propose. To him it was like a brand he needed to get rid of.

He wondered what she looked like even. He wondered if she was pretty. He wondered if the only color she wore was white like all the other stuck in the brightly colored wearing good is the color white and black is the color of evil people. He wondered what she talked like.

She would definitely be different. The Elders had created her. Hopefully, she didn't spout off Elder praise every ten seconds. If she did and if he were Chris he would have killed her by now.

But Chris didn't kill.

Oh, well not if he could help it. Demons he would kill. Sure anyone would kill a demon on a good day but Chris was still stuck in the whole old fashioned moral phase that Wyatt had rid himself of years ago.

Chris still believed that the human life was really special and meant to do good.

Right, as if that were true. Humans were stupid creatures. They would find some cause to create into a pandemonium and then they would believe every word of it. Then, if they found something that wasn't at all like them they would destroy it. Human nature they would refer to their actions as. Humans inferiority he would term their actions as.

Of course, he couldn't really hate them so much since they were working with him at the moment. So, he would let them do their thing and he would do his. It would all be good in the end.

Wyatt realized he had started rubbing at the small details of dragons and swordsmen battling in his wooden chair as he came back to the real world. He just couldn't help wondering about this girl. He needed information about her. He needed an insider to get to her. For some reason, he had a feeling a girl would be the best choice and not one of his men trying to find out informational about her.

"Sir," a baritone voice asked.

Wyatt turned his head up to meet his new first in command. "Name?"

"I am Simon, master." the man told him.

Wyatt looked him over. He looked like a regular man. He had dark gray hair, some stubbling version of a beard, and wax-like gray eyes. The eyes gave him away though. He was a hedger demon. He could easily become anything his size or smaller that was in the room. He would come in handy.

"You rang?" Wyatt asked.

"I felt your conflictions, master. I thought perhaps you needed to voice them."

"Good man." Wyatt replied half listening.

"It's about Brokla's plan, isn't it?"

Within seconds Wyatt was up and out of the chair. It had fallen back to make a heavy thud that resonated through the room as he pounced on the demon in front of him. His hands wrapped around his throat as he did. He couldn't believe that the demon would just blurt something like that out. He couldn't believe the demon knew.

What had he been the last one to be informed of this? Or had his ex demon just gossiped about Broklas plan to everyone.

"Where did you hear of that?" Wyatt asked as his fingers pressed deeply into the demons throat.

In the background, he saw the servant girl he had taken earlier sitting up in bed. Her covers were surrounding her pale skin as she watched him fearfully. He must have waken her from a deep sleep the way she looked so deeply confused.

"I.. Heard it from.." the demon started coughing.

"Who else knows? Who?" Wyatt asked. "What? Was I the last to know?"

"Yes," the demon coughed out.

Wyatt's blue slitted eyes stared into the demons as he considered giving it the same fate that his last first man had had. Instead, he liked the demons truthfulness and took a step back as he recovered his hand from the demons now bruised throat.

"Damned gossip queen. I'd be surprised if Chris doesn't know what I am after already." Wyatt told the demon as he paced.

"No, sir. Only I and a few other guards know. Only the ones that were in line to be your next in command."

"Well, at least he had some foresight." Wyatt laughed bitterly.

"Sir, I have a suggestion."

"Suggest away."

"You need a way into the rebels.. I know of someone who may be able to help."

"We don't need help. I don't need help. All I need is to get Chris's little chit chat girlie and have her for my own. Then, that will show him."

"Pardon me, master. But which him? Your father or Chris?" the demon asked with a grimace of a smile.

Wyatt pondered a second and returned the demons smile. He really did like this demon. He must have some empathies abilities or something to able to access him in such a way. "Both."

"Good choice, sir."

"I have been thinking about that. We have many already on the inside. None though. That I think would do any good to get close to the girl and make her trust them. No, I think we have to go a different route. A girl her age would do. Someone who won't change sides. Someone, dare I say, trustworthy in this day and age." Wyatt told the demon as he paced back and forth.

"I believe I have the very person, sire."

"Pray tell." Wyatt responded.

This first man would have to rank as his favorite. None of the others had been able to understand him. None of the others had been able to get out of butt kisser mode to actually help him plan something big against his brother. It was almost exciting to finally have found someone that had brains as well as demonic powers. What, Simon must have been like his 100th front man.

His mom had been right. You had to go through a lot of lemons of appreciate a good one.

"A girl even like you want. A Phoenix. "

"A Phoenix." Wyatt pondered. He couldn't quite remember what a Phoenix was. He could only remember a vague mention of it once long ago by one of his family members. "Remind me exactly what a Phoenix does."

"Why, sire, she does your kind of work." the demon laughed. "The Phoenix is a warrior. Basically a bounty hunter that will hunt, find, or kill whoever or whatever you want them to. The best kind there is."

"Interesting. I am liking this plan. Who is it exactly that you have in mind?"

"Bianca."


	3. Bargaining With The Devil Incarnate

Simon smiled at Wyatt after he had agreed to his little idea. Then, he brought a champagne bottle or what looked like a champagne bottle out form behind his back. As Wyatt came closer he saw it was a champagne bottle made from wood. It had engravings over it in deep red cuts over its surface. One of the engravings was a large bird with its wings open wide in flight and the other engraving right beside it was one of fire.

"Forgive me, sire, but I already trapped her for you." Simon told him as he was handed the heavy wooden bottle.

Wyatt looked down on the bottle slightly skeptical. When he had heard of this Phoenix he had thought it would be a person standing before him. He hadn't expected it to be a heavy wooden champagne bottle. "She's in here? What is a genie?"

He hated genies. They were tricky creatures. They had ruined a few things for his family a few times and he hated them for that. If anything he would burn the genie alive if that was what a Phoenix actually was.

"Oh, no, sire. I just found that the bottle was the easiest way to preserve her without a fight."

"Right. Why's that?" Wyatt asked as he rolled the bottle around in his hands.

He smiled as he felt mischievous. He looked over at Simeon and then he pretended tp lose grip on the bottle. It was flying to the floor to shatter in a matter of seconds as Simon's eyes glazed over in panic. Simon reached out his old hands and grabbed the bottle before it hit. Heavily breathing he cradled the bottle to him.

"A little close there, aren't we?" Wyatt asked him.

"Sire, this is no laughing matter. If she had not been returned to the flames she would have died!" Simon cried out in anger. Then, he quickly changed gears as he saw Wyatt's face and informed him, "Sire, she is a Phoenix. Once I ensnared her she could have easily remade herself. Before she could, however, I trapped her ashes inside of this bottle. Once her ashes are sent into flames she will remade. Then, you will have the upper hand since you have her very captive bottle. She will have to do what you command. If you choose to pay her then do so, but she will have to do what you say no matter what."

"Hmm. Simon, you are getting a raise." Wyatt told him as he took the bottle back and went towards the gargoyle design infested fireplace.

"Thank you, sire."

"Oh, no, thank you. Now, I don't have to do any effort. All I have to do is threaten the Phoenix a little and she'll have to do my bidding."

Wyatt took the bottle to the golden orange flames. He took the stopper in it out and threw the ashes that were trapped inside the bottle out onto the furious flames waiting for her. A second past witout the slightest hint of a Phoenix in which Wyatt looked back at his first man for.

"Don't tell me the batteries aren't working," he growled.

Then, the gray ashes resonated in circles around him. Wyatt took a few steps back onto the carpeted maroon floor. He watched in excitement as the ashes splashed onto the carpet as well. There they glowed the bright fiery golden red as the flames they had just escaped from.

Then, they all came together in a swirling high speed hurricane of motion. When they were finished the ashes joined together and stopped flaming the golden color of the flames. Now, in that tarnished unglowing spot a girl had formed.

She was kneeling on the floor. Her breath was coming fast as she looked up around herself at the new settings. She looked foreign to him with dark skin and chocolate colored eyes that followed him. Her dark eyes came up to meet his. Her caramel skin glinted in the candles glow as her features sharpened in the aftermath of the ashes chaotic embodiment. Her long dark brown maple streamed hair flew in her face as she watched him.

He looked her over for a moment and saw that not only was she beautiful and deadly like he liked his girls to be, but she was wearing a nice black leather outfit. It clung to her skin and defined her curves for him as he smiled greedily taking her image in. He had to admit Simon was going to get a nice raise for bringing him this fine gem.

"Where am I? Who are you?" the girl growled as she stood up instantly.

Wyatt smiled and watched her with glittering sapphire blue eyes. "I am Wyatt Halliwell.. I am sure you've heard of me."

"Who hasn't? Everyone's afraid of you." the girl replied.

"Really? I like hearing that. It never really gets old. What about you, beauty? You scared of me?" he asked her intently watching her every move, look, and hearing every tone in her voice as she spoke to him.

"Not until you give me a reason to fear you for myself." she answered in a strong voice.

Wyatt had to admit he liked her instantly. Not only hadn't she lied to him, but she had her own mind. People like that were rare and few. Especially, girls like that.

If Simon was right she was powerful too. Perhaps one day he could make her his own bride. Once, he had used and received Chris's confidants powers that is.

He couldn't even imagine the power their child would have. The power that could be used to keep people in check.

"Good answer." he replied. "To answer your other question you are in my humble abode."

"Why did you bring me here? You're all powerful you don't need a Phoenix."

"Oh, correction, but I do. I need you for a special task to help me with an errand that involves a very powerful girl."

"I assassinate people. I don't help run errands for people."

"Oh, I don't need you to help anyone really. Except for me. You are now under my employ. For now, I need you to go to the rebels and become one of them."

"Then, get yourself a spy!" the girl replied, annoyed.

He could tell it wasn't that she was annoyed by being brought to him or being under his control. He could tell she had had her pride beaten when he had only wanted her to find a girl and not kill her like her job was.

"No, you don't get it. I have spies in there already. Many actuall. I need a girl in there I need you to get me information about the rebel leaders confidant."

"Why? What's so important about this confidant?"

"I need you to become her friend. I need you to get to her and I need you to inform me of everything about her. Once you succeed in this you will learn more about my plan."

"So, what? I become buddy buddy with some girl? Why? Is she powerful too?"

"Not yet."

"Then, why? I get it. Oh, wait, I get it now. You two were together and now she has something that you want back, right?" Bianca asked as she stalked around the room.

Wyatt could see her. She made it look like she was looking at everything around her. He could see she was trying to make herself look angry so she was pacing around the room taking off the attention on what she was looking at and drawing it to her.

He knew better. She was scoping out exits and possible weapons. That was exactly what any good assassin would do whether born one or else made into one their survival skill outranked the others.

"No." he answered.

She looked at him. She surveyed him like she surveyed the room. He wondered what she was thinking. So, he instantly entered her mind without her knowing.

Her thoughts were racing. She was afraid of what would happen if she said no. She was not going to let him know though. She was going to keep her cool until she got out of there. She still had to heal fully. She wasn't up to her best yet and she couldn't try to even fight him now. He was too powerful for her.

Underneath that he felt her hatred. She hated feeling weak. She hated being pulled into this life again. She hated living.

So, she had a death wish. Sending her into rebel headquarters seemed like a good enough mission for her to resolve that. He smiled and watched her. She squirmed slightly. He realized he creeped her out.

He guessed they weren't going to be together in the end anyway. Wyatt's smile grew and he raised his eyebrows. "Simon, I think we have ourselves a partner."

"Very good, sire."

"I didn't agree to your terms."

"I didn't set any terms. Catch up, Bianca. I am the most powerful being you have ever come up against. You can't cross me or I'll hurt you. You can't say no to me or I will kill you. Either way I will torture you until you say yes to me. Do you want me to torture you?" he asked.

She stared at him. He could tell she was wondering if he was saying the truth or not. She was trying to figure him out. It was a waste of time. No one could.

"No," she responded in a low voice.

"Good. Now, my girls will take you and dress you in something more... fitting the part. Then, I will let you in on a few secrets." Wyatt told her.

He waved his hand and his three girls came out of no where and quickly enfolded her in their care and took her away to dress her. The whole time Bianca glared at him as if he were the worst person on earth.

He didn't disagree to that. He probably was, but he knew some people who could do a lot worse.


	4. The Plot Thickens

Wyatt was alone for once. His front man had left to watch over the servant girls to make sure that Bianca didn't try anything and for once Wyatt was left completely alone. It was nice to be alone for once.

This day had changed in more ways then he had planned. He had to admit he had the upper hand now. His brother would never expect him to really go after a pure human. He would never expect him to do anything at all like this. So, Wyatt had the upper hand right at this moment.

Wyatt was so close he could almost feel it. Not only did he have a girl to go in as an insider, but she was a Phoenix that had to do his bidding. For now he felt like he was on top of the world.

Wyatt rolled Bianca's captive bottle in his hands. She was a nice addition to his servants collection. The bottle in his hands as well as Bianca reminded him a little of the Barbie dolls that his cousins used to play with. A girl coming with her own bottle. It was like an accessory. Buy a Phoenix at a store near you. When you buy a Phoenix you receive a nifty priceless wooden champagne bottle, a beautiful girl with the skills of an assassin, and even the body of a goddess. Where could one go wrong?

Wyatt smiled as he thought of his little cousins. It had been awhile since he had seen them. Little Jamie had finally come to his side after a year of trying to live off the streets while not getting caught as a witch. Sure, he didn't trust her well so he had had her stored into her own little section of the mansion he owned. There he knew her every move. So, if she double-crossed him ever he would kill her.

Of course, he didn't worry much about that at the moment since she and one of his bodyguards for her were a little closer then they should be. Of course, they wouldn't realize that until a few weeks from now when she became pregnant. Their relationship didn't matter much to him anyway because he had a plan for their baby that didn't include them.

Of course, then there was old Sammy he hadn't seen her in a while since the last rebel attack. She had linked up with Chris sometime ago. Last time he had seen her she had orbed away from him in order to save herself from getting hurt any further then her fireball wound.

Then, there was Alex. He hadn't seen him since the beginning of the war between Chris and himself. Poor little Alex. He had never been able to choose a side. He wondered what he was doing now because not even any of his spies had been able to find him. It seemed for the moment that Alex had disappeared off the face of the earth.

Wyatt shook his head. Of the family's Charmed Ones only one remained. Phoebe. Piper had died.. Been murdered.. A long time ago... Paige had been her usual reckless self and had gotten herself killed a little after that. Now, Phoebe, last time he had seen her she had gone insane. Too bad for her. He wouldn't have minded having a psychic around.

Of course, his little brother had taken Phoebe with him. He had thought he could save her. Stupid boy, all she had become to him was some hysterical mad woman who couldn't save herself from a fly. All she did was take up space, but little Christopher would never get rid of her. He was always all about saving family members. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Wyatt would never ever ever understand his brothers logic. Sure, at some point he had loved his aunt Phoebe too. Now, though... Now she was insane. She wasn't here mentally. She wouldn't know if someone was going to kill her or not.

So, Wyatt had decided to give Bianca a little taste of her usual jobs satisfaction. Besides her getting on the inside and becoming friends to get as much information to him as possible about his little wifie to be she was also going to kill the only living member of the Charmed Ones that was left.

Wyatt glanced up from his comfy velvet backed chair as she entered. He didn't stand like his mother had taught him to do in the old gentlemanly fashion. He just lounged in the chair with one foot resting on the cold red and black tiled ground and the other lounging off of the arm rest. He had to admit his girls had served him well.

Bianca looked pissed. So that topped the whole outfit off even more as Wyatt grinned at her. His servants instantly whisked themselves out of the room and so did his front man so that they could be left in privacy. They were both left alone as Bianca firmly crossed her arms over her chest.

She looked the very picture of a rebel. She also looked a bit like a bum.

There she stood. Her dark hair was still laying down her back but it had lost some of its luster from some dirt being thrown into it. Her black leather outfit that resembled catwoman's to a point was gone now. In its place was a white tank top, a gray hoodie riddled with a few holes, and some torn at the knees pair of jeans. She looked the part of a rebel. Poor, dirty, and living off the streets was just the very picture of most of the rebels that came to visit Wyatt.

Wyatt remembered that outfit Bianca was now wearing well. It had came with an angry girl who had been a bit of a biter until he had broken her jaw.

"Aw, how cute." he remarked as he watched her.

"You think this is really funny, don't you?" she asked him with anger gleaming in her dark brown eyes.

"Yeah, I do." he replied.

"Bastard." she merely replied.

"I've heard worse. Now, I have decided that I will give you a starter job. Call it my way of sending a message to my brother if you will. But I have decided that you will get to kill someone after all. You see I hate to see my assassins pride hurt so I have decided to give you a little starter job. Call it my thanks to you for becoming part of my team."

"Gee, thanks." she replied bitterly.

"Your welcome." he replied. "You get the very luxury as well as the praise of killing off the last Charmed One's still alive."

"I heard they were all dead." she replied al of a sudden interested.

He knew why. The Charmed Ones were like an illusive fairy tale story. To kill the last one alive would make anyone famous. It would make her a very important assassin as well if she could show enough power to kill off a Charmed One.

"Nope, one has evaded death for too long. Phoebe. The weakest link to the Charmed Ones isn't dead. She's gone a little nut jobbies but not dead. Believe me, she's not dead. "

"So I kill her. Then, what do you want me to do?"

"As I said before Chris has a little girl of his own that I want. I need you to get as much information about her as possible. That's stage one. Stage two you become her friend and you make her trust you. I don't care how you do it just make her trust you." he told her.

"Wouldn't it be a little suspicious that I arrive around the same time when Phoebe Halliewl dies. Wouldn't she not trust me?"

"She's pure you know. Completely pure. Made by the Elders in fact. She has no evil in her. She won't be liked the others. She will trust you." Wyatt informed her.

"So the plot thickens. Why would you want to know about this girl? She isn't evil. She sounds like a human to me if the Elders created her. What's the big deal? Why not kill her and get this over with instead of draw it out to get information from her?"

Wyatt smiled warmly at Bianca and then he answered. "The big deal here is that it's my destiny to marry her."


	5. Chris's Side of the World

In the distance there was the wailing of a baby crying in the still night. The cold was settling into the brick walls of the small church and there was a slight stillness to the place that didn't usually exist except for times like these when at war. It was hard to close your eyes at night and pretend to be in paradise or to be at peace. You were lucky to even get a good nights rest with the things that went on there.

"Trouble sleeping?" a calm voice and soft voice he'd become familiar with in a such a short time asked from behind him.

Chris peered up over his white pillows with half open jade green eyes to see her standing in the doorway. Her body was holding shadows of darkness inside the golden light from the hallway.

He was surprised to see her so soon after the last outbreak with Phoebe. His Aunt had really went off the deep end this time. She had started repeating lines from Alice In Wonderland as she'd giggled the whole time and then she had started to hit herself in the face as she screamed about something coming. It had taken three of his men to hold her back from hurting herself further. Now, she was in her little room that they had basically baby proofed so that she wouldn't harm herself.

He couldn't stop thinking about the look in her pale brown eyes when it had happened. It was so blank and yet so intense. He didn't know what to do. He didn't; know what to do with her now. He knew Phoebe was breaking down faster then he had expected and she was a weak link. He knew that in order to survive she had to go before she did worse. He couldn't let his men watch over her in twenty-four hour sessions when they were needed for everyone's security outside the church.

Which had brought up the cold hard fact that he couldn't just drop her off at some other church or asylum so that someone else could take her in. She had magic and they would hurt her for. Besides, real churches and asylums didn't exist anymore. The very idea of killing her to put her out of her misery and make it easier on everyone else had just come to him in the last few minutes of sleeplessness, and in those last few minutes he had started to sell the idea to himself more and more.

Then, she had appeared in the doorway blocking his light and entering his world all over again.

She always came to him when he needed her. Whenever he was half crazed with endless unanswerable questions and not knowing how to handle life anymore… whenever anything looked so bleak that he didn't believe there was any way to win… It was times like those that she came to him.

She would appear like a phantom who could read his chaotic mind and she would sit with him. Her hands sometimes over his as she reassured him that hope was the best peace of mind anyone could ever ask for. Sometimes she would hold him after the infinite nightmares that always woke him back to the existence he was living in in this dark world.

He could cry with her. No one else could see him weak. Not even for a moment. He was the leader now. He had to be strong no matter what happened and no matter how it happened. He had to have a plan, he had to be prepared for anything, and he had to give people the strength to still keep living day in and day out when he didn't even think he could do it himself.

It was times like those that she would come to him. Appearing like a fallen angel at his side, her hazel eyes that often changed colors depending on her moods would be filled with some much sadness as well as compassion. She knew everything he did, she had all his memories, and she could feel everything he did. She was connected to him more then anyone had or ever would be, and she had been given to him by the Elders whether he liked it or not. Which he did at night when he could be alone with her and she could give him her strength to go on.

Chris shook his heavy head slightly as he tried to ignore her by pretending he was merely asleep and closed his eyes pretending to snore as if that would draw her away from him.

"I'm pure not stupid." she replied to his pathetic snoring noises and then she came to his bed side and sat on the edge of it. Her leg curled beneath her as she lifted an used pillow from beside his head and whacked him lightly in the head with it.

Chris turned onto his back to watch her. His eyes fully open now. The light poured smoothly over her like moonlight pouring onto a rare opal. Her pale skin glistened in the warm glow of the hall light as her wet reddish orange hair fell down her shoulders. Her pale eyes falling over his as she gave him a rare smile and raised her eyebrow at him.

"You don't have to say anything." she told him softly as she played her hands over his tousled brown hair.

He knew that. He knew a lot of things he didn't want to. He had lived many things he hadn't wanted to and now he wanted to scream about it. When she had first came to him he had been willing to just stay quiet and just relish the thought that he wasn't alone anymore because he had her with him.

He knew too well though that nothing was forever. Everything was temporary and he wasn't going to let her get into his heart anymore then he would his Aunt's recent attacks on herself. He was just willing to pretend he was someone else for five minutes while some beautiful girl he barely knew much about but knew everything about him sat beside him on the bed. His own little angel there for him and only him.

He wished he could stay in this little dream world that he had concocted but he couldn't.

But he couldn't handle it anymore. He felt it coming as it boiled to the surface. He knew she was the only one who would understand. So he let it out. He let it all explode out of his mouth just as she quickly jumped off of the bed and closed the door to the silent hallway where anyone could hear what he was about to say.

"I can't believe this!. I just can't believe this is happening to me. What did I ever do to deserve any of this? First, mom dies then dad basically says 'screw you' in less then two words by just going 'up there' to be around them. He never listened to me when he could have and look what happened! 'No, Chris you're wrong'. 'Chris stop being so jealous of your brother he can't help being twice blessed'. 'Chris, what you are saying is blasphemy'. That's all he ever said to me when he actually realized I was even there. Then, mom dies. Paige too. Then Phoebe goes completely insane cause she can't take everything. Who has to deal with any of this? Me! I have to deal with it. I have to deal with it alone. Wyatt doesn't care. He's too busy ruling the world and making the world hell on earth. Then, I'm stuck here barely surviving it all. Dad's 'up there' playing freaking Elder like he actually does anything. He's lucky Wyatt didn't kill him…" Chris yelled. The words just torn themselves through him as he tried to keep calm. The longer he tired to keep calm though the worse it got. His voice went from regular to a yell in a matter of seconds as he jabbed his hand up at the sky as if in accusation.

Before he knew anything else, she came from beside the door. Her hand ran smoothly down his forehead to his temples to his cheek and as it did calm ran into his sore body. Her touch was as intoxicating as water would be to a dehydrated victim. Her eyes were now the color of the blue sky at dawn as she took a deep breath and pulled her hand slowly away from his face.

For a moment, he felt completely stupefied. He was just staring at her like she was from another world and he didn't know what to do or say to her. She was from another world altogether though. For as much as he hated his father for placing him in this position of fighting his own brother, the source of all evil, he had to be thankful just for her. She was the only one keeping him sane.

Her small hand fell onto his and she lead him back to the bed. Well, the bed was more like a lumpy cot. They had found an old abandoned church that he had found favorable for his little rebel base. Chris knew that Wyatt hated anything religious so he knew he wouldn't look for him there. There was that fact and the fact that it was a part of town that Wyatt's gang had been in too many times to care about overlooking it anymore. Basically, Chris was in Wyatt's backyard and his brother didn't even know it. So he hoped that it was an ingenious idea for him being there at that moment then a stupid idea that would come back and bite him in the ass later.

Well, he hoped. Unless, of course, Wyatt was just letting him stay there to keep his hopes up since he thought he was the biggest bad the world had ever seen.

"What a way of saying nothing at all." she joked lightly.

"I can't do this forever." he replied. "I can't be at war with my brother. I can't."

"I know." she agreed. "Somehow one of you has to end it."

"One of us will have to die for that to happen." Chris spit out angrily. His jade green eyes burned in frustration as well as hot jarring tears that didn't fall as he looked into the distance.

She didn't disagree or agree with him. She merely stayed quiet. "You're exhausted. Chris, when did you sleep last?"

"It doesn't matter."

Days, maybe a week. He replied to her quietly, but he didn't feel like her mothering him at the moment. So, instead of replying he just ignored her question as he tried to push her away from him.

"Don't." she replied.

"It doesn't matter. Don't you get it.. It never did. It never does in the end."

"Everything matters or we wouldn't be here." she whispered.

He shook his head stubbornly. She knew his mood had slackened into depression. It always did when he hadn't had enough sleep and the midnight hours were upon him. She did the last thing that he expected her to do. She threw him down on the cot and sat over top of him as she straddled him in place. Looking down at his surprised, but barely feeling jade eyes she leaned down to him and kissed him lightly on the forehead letting the world into him.

It was the only way she knew she could get her point across.

She was connected instantly with his third eye. Before he knew what was happening she ad sent him an array of pictures of people who he had saved. Children who were with their parents. A child who's father he had returned to him. A pair of sisters that were alive and married to their true loves. Anything and everything she could give him to help him realize what he was doing was good she threw at him.

"I hope you're right," he whispered as the images ended.

As he whispered to her, she felt something hard sweep over her like a cold steel blade running over her own throat as if in foreshadow of battle yet to come. For the first time, she felt fear.


	6. A MidSummer Night's Dream

He was sitting at the large kitchen table. The table was bigger then he remembered it being from the last time he had been in his own kitchen at the Manor. In his hand was one of the giant jumbo crayons that he had had as a child. A large sheet of blank white paper was spread out covering the whole top of the kitchen table in front of him as he rolled the cold blue crayon around in his warm hands and then he changed its location by gliding it from one hand to the other hand. For a moment, he didn't know what to do with the crayon.

He felt so much bigger and so much better then having to sit still at this stupid kitchen table. He knew that he was only being distracted with a crayon and paper while his mother and aunts killed the newest demon attacking them at the time. He also knew himself well enough to know that all he had to do was look at the newest being of evil for him to be able to kill it.

His mother was against that though. There was no way she was going to let her innocent, young children be brought up killing demons whenever they appeared in their home. She wanted her children to have a real childhood as if that really existed in this day and age. She wanted her sons to be able to be normal for their childhood at least so that one day when they were much older they could give up their semblances of normal lives and take their heritage as well as their fates into their own hands by fighting evil for a living.

He hated his mother's notions. They made her weak. They made their whole family weak. He could easily kill any demon whenever he wanted to, and then she wouldn't even have to get her hands dirty, but she wouldn't even let him try. She just wanted to keep him fresh, sweet, and innocent forever.

She didn't know he wasn't still innocent exactly yet.

It didn't help that she was so freaking clingy when it came to him. His little brother got to do more then he did. Chris got to do whatever he wanted to do, whenever he wanted to do it he could, and Chris did it all. He got to go hang out with friends anytime he wanted to, or he got to go and play somewhere else. His mother even let Chris play around with the potions once in awhile.

His mother didn't want him to though. No, not Wyatt. Never Wyatt.

No, he had to stay home. If he did go over a friend's house he was never allowed to spend the night there because his mother would freak out. She even freaked out whenever he came home a few minutes later then she expected him to from school.

She was always so worried about him for some reason. She said it was because he was special and she loved him so much that she didn't want to ever lose him.

So, why didn't she act like that with Chris? She was never really worried about him. She cared as much for Chris if not more for him since they were so much alike one another it was disgusting, but whenever it came to Wyatt he was completely screwed.

As Wyatt angrily thought about how unfair his life was he swung his short legs around in the big chair. His feet didn't meet the floor as he did and he changed colors of crayons from blue to red. He drew sweeping angry red gaping circles around his paper as he did. His circles swirled and gulped in the other circles as he made the paper looked like as if a bloody suicide had taken place.

Sometimes, he heard his parents talking at night. His father really wanted him to learn everything he could about the craft, his powers, and even the sword that he would one day inherit. He was after all the one all the prophecies were about. He was the one that was supposed to make the world a better place so why couldn't he even spend the night at his own best friend's house?

His mother always got her way though.

Once he had almost heard the reason why she was so overprotective towards him. Only once.

She had been in the hallway coming out of his and Chris's room. It used to be their aunt Phoebe's room before she got a room in the basement. So, now here they were together in the same room. Which was something that he took for granted with all the sick practical jokes he played on Chris.

His mother was angry with him again for what he had done earlier, but he didn't care. At the time, he had hated his life. It wasn't fair that Chris could go spend the weekend with his best friend at Disney World and Wyatt couldn't.

Wyatt had even been invited. He had even been wanted there, but he hadn't been able to go. Chris could though and so he had taken out his revenge on his little brother.

He loved his little brother. Don't get him wrong. He didn't hate Chris. He didn't torture him a lot unless he really deserved it… like the time he orbed him to Timbuktu just because he ruined the greatest d. v. d of the greatest movie in the world Bill and Ted's Bogus Adventure.

So, he had went a little overboard this time.

He had made a spell to make his little brother invisible. Then, he had taken Chris out in public place that he had never been to before and placed another spell on him to make it completely impossible for him to orb. Then, he had just orbed home.

It had taken his parents the whole day to find Chris. Sure, they found his location, but it was kind of hard for them to find Chris in general when he was, of course, invisible which was a little topic he had forgot to rehash to his parents when they had gone crazy over the whole situation.

His mother had just said goodnight to them after finding Chris when he had gotten a piece of the puzzle. Chris had stopped talking to him since he had missed the trip to go to Disney World because of his little trick, and also because he had trusted him and he had broken his trust for the moment.

Wyatt guessed it was around then that he himself must have went wrong. Maybe, that's when Chris had decided that he was completely evil and it was then that maybe he had started to tell his parents about it. Of course, they hadn't believed him.

Maybe, his mother had considered it once, but she had lived with siblings and then his dad knew that he was angry about all the unfairness of the situation in the first place so they must have overlooked his actions.

His dad had always been on his side. It seemed his mother had never been on it. Maybe if Chris hadn't ever been born she would have been on it.

Of course, if Chris hadn't been born he wouldn't have had someone to rely on when it got hard. He wouldn't have had a little brother to look after. After all these years, he still cared about his little brother despite the majority vote against it.

He could remember the familiar sound of his father orbing into the hallway. He'd heard their soft whispers then and he had slowly slinked off the bed as he made his way to the door to eavesdrop on their conversation. Chris hadn't cared. He had had his back to him the whole time.

Wyatt had went right up the door. There he had pressed his ear onto the cold woods surface to hear what was being said on the other side.

"Piper, maybe if you would just let him go do things like you do Chris.." Leo tried in his soothing voice.

"Oh, no you don't. This wasn't all my decision. You said so yourself. You said we had to be careful after.. After what Gideon did to him. You said we had to protect our sons. I can't lose him again I can't Leo. I can't lose a son again" she told her husband in a teary voice.

"You won't. You can't baby him either, Piper. He's twelve years old! We have to be fair to him."

"Do you want to explain to our son why he can't go places alone?" she asked. "Do you want him to know what happened to him when he was a baby?"

"No." Leo answered slowly. "But look at what happened tonight. We can't have another repeat."

"So what do we do?" she asked.

There had been no answer then. Wyatt and Chris had found out later what the answer had been. Piper hadn't agreed with Leo's whole get over the past routine so instead of being unfair to Wyatt she was now unfair to both of them. There were no more spend the nights, no more trips with their friends, or even no more late nights at friend's houses. She'd made it fair alright.

It was then had Chris had decided to hate him.

Wyatt hadn't been able to handle it all after awhile. He had started to rebel then.

The hand that held his red crayon rapidly tortured the paper with faster and faster circles.

He had rebelled and disappeared for days on a time. He met people he knew his family hated and realized then that they weren't half bad. It was then that he'd realized his family was the one stuck in the olden days.

Wyatt's small hand stopped on the paper and he looked down at the picture that he had created. Inside of the dark red masses of circles was his mother's beautiful face. Her face was distorted though in a silent mock of a scream of pain as her hand reached up towards him in her last dying moments.

Wyatt burst awake on his bed. The girl lying beside him moaned lightly and then turned away from his outburst as if it happened every night. Wyatt gulped in a breath of air for a moment as he looked up at the red and black painted cloudy ceiling above him. There he tried to find calm as he did and the real world came back to him.

He no longer was that angry little boy. He know was a man that ruled the world at the flick of his wrist. The only problem he had now was trying to get his baby brother to revert to his side too.


End file.
